


酒吧

by Lionshavenoboundaries



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionshavenoboundaries/pseuds/Lionshavenoboundaries
Summary: 亚兰酒吧勾搭，肉肉肉没有剧情





	酒吧

**Author's Note:**

> 兰是亚的粉，酒吧一夜，没有剧情只有肉...纯脑洞与真人无关

亚古丁看着眼前这个小了自己5岁的男孩，是的男孩，他看起来比实际年龄小得多，好像还没有完成男孩到男人的转变。男孩看着他的眼睛里，是亚古丁早已熟悉得不能再熟悉的崇拜，这让男孩巧克力色的瞳孔熠熠生辉。

见到偶像的激动让男孩两颊红扑扑的，平添几分可爱。两人靠着吧台，各自叫了一杯红酒。半杯酒下肚，亚古丁惊讶地发现，男孩说话间多了几分撒娇的意味，本就软软的腔调变得粘人起来，像是红酒巧克力含在嘴里慢慢融化。

不胜酒力的瑞士男孩卸掉了清醒时那一点点羞涩的感觉，整个人异常主动，一个随意的扭腰摆头也诱惑无比引人犯罪。

感觉到几束贪婪的目光在男孩身上逡巡，亚古丁结了账扶着男孩往外走去，这里再待下去要出事。半醉半醒的人已经说不清自己住在哪，亚古丁只好带他去最近的汽车旅馆要了间房。

房间勉强算整洁，一张双人床。亚古丁把男孩搀到床边，松手让他自行倒在床上，准备离开。

"别走…"男孩喃喃道。"别走。"

"你知道我不走会发生什么吗？"亚古丁嗤笑。

"别走…"男孩固执地说。

"那就如你所愿。"亚古丁解开了腰带，迅速褪掉衣裤，压在男孩身上，熟练地脱掉他的衬衫裤子，男孩已经有些迷糊但还倔强地不放人。

身下的人瘦瘦的，骨架小小的，胸前的两点受到冷空气的刺激挺立起来。亚古丁低头舔了一下，男孩发出一声惊喘，猛得向后躲去，但身下的床垫阻挡了他的去路，令他退无可退。

亚古丁邪笑着，从男孩胸口沿着腹部中间的那条沟舔到了内裤边缘，男孩不断惊喘，左右摇晃着脑袋试图借此将燥热感觉甩掉，但徒劳无功。

"你第一次？"

男孩迷茫地睁大失去焦距的眼睛，就这一个表情，亚古丁已经得到了答案，小处男。

轻拍了拍男孩的臀部，"抬起来"，男孩迷茫但还是乖顺地挺起臀，亚古丁迅速地脱掉他身上唯一弊体的内裤，现在男孩全身不着寸缕赤条条躺在他身下。突如其来的彻底裸露让男孩十分不适应，扭捏得不知如何是好。

亚古丁见状，干脆得脱掉自己仅剩的内裤，蛊惑早已不知身在何处的男孩，你看，我们现在扯平了。男孩缓缓眨了眨眼，似乎觉得哪里不对，但又不知道怎么反驳。但他很快就没有闲心纠结于这个问题，因为亚古丁的手握住了他腿间的性器，熟稔地揉动，手指甚至在他顶端的缝隙若有若无得轻抚，男孩的喘息陡然染上哭腔，"不——啊——别…嗯…"

"你说什么？"亚古丁似乎颇有耐性地问，但与此同时手上的动作一刻也没放松，男孩扭动着臀部也逃脱不出这种刺激，眼角渗出泪水，淹没在深色的发间，不知是是急出了眼泪还是愉悦的生理性泪水。

亚古丁按耐住想要立刻冲进男孩体内的冲动，探手向床头柜，拿出里面早已准备好的润滑液和保险套，撕开一个套在自己早已硬挺的火热上，又挤了一堆润滑剂在男孩臀瓣间，凉凉的触感让男孩一瞬间不适应地扭动，但亚古丁按住他小腹，右手食指在后庭入口揉了揉，径直向内部探去。

男孩忘记了挣扎，惊恐地睁大眼睛。"别怕，放松。"亚古丁轻声蛊惑。男孩温顺地放松下来，亚古丁趁势又刺入一根手指，在男孩后穴内戳刺，寻找那个敏感点。男孩突然浑身陡然一震，绷紧肌肉后又软瘫下来，喘息声带着微微的鼻音，像极了小动物。

亚古丁知道他准备得差不多了，抽出手指，换自己的火热抵住后庭入口，不待男孩反应过来，就径直刺入。

"呜…"男孩痛呼出声，下意识得想咬住下唇，亚古丁眼明手快伸手阻止了他，"别咬自己，想咬咬我手指。放松，放松，放松就不痛了…"

男孩依言咬着亚古丁左手食指，一边努力放松后穴，接纳他的硕大。亚古丁刺入最深处后，低头对男孩耳语，"你看，全都进去了…"男孩震惊得睁大眼睛，两颊绯红。

亚古丁轻轻抽动，感觉男孩随着自己的动作微微颤抖，似乎不知道怎么办才好。他无奈地倾身向前，指点男孩，"抱住我的背…"一边毫不含糊得开始加大抽插幅度。男孩还来不及说什么就下意识抱紧了他的背，指尖深深陷进肌理分明的背部。

亚古丁咬牙加大了冲刺力度，身下的男孩随着他的一进一出低喘，双腿无师自通难耐地夹紧了他的腰侧，仿佛无声的鼓励。

见状亚古丁加大了动作幅度，每一下抽出都几乎完全脱离，每一下插入都伸入到甬道最深处，不断变换角度，动作间突然听到男孩陡然失控得叫喊出声。是那里了，找到了男孩敏感点的亚古丁每次挺入都蹭到男孩的敏感处，引得他后庭不断颤抖收缩，前端不受控制得喷出白浊的液体，糊得小腹一片狼藉，感受到男孩的后庭绞紧了自己，亚古丁几下快速大力抽插后，深深埋入男孩体内射出精华。

赖在男孩体内等待高潮的余韵渐渐褪去，亚古丁抽出自己，将用过的保险套打了个结扔进垃圾桶。又到浴室里拿了干净的毛巾热水打湿，给男孩和自己做了简单的清理，一套程序下来，男孩已经睁不开眼睛迷迷糊糊进入梦乡，亚古丁拿起外套锁门离去。

窗帘密闭的屋内感觉不到阳光，但窗外隐隐传来的鸟叫声预示着已经是早晨。斯蒂凡翻了个身，脸在枕头上蹭了蹭。这时传来门卡开门的声音，但斯蒂凡不想理会，将被子往上一拉，整个人缩在被子里。来人似乎把什么东西放在桌子上，又缓缓走到床前。过了片刻，斯蒂凡感觉一只大手按上自己的臀部，他心里一惊。

“起床了，懒虫。”熟悉的声音传来，斯蒂凡感觉自己的屁股被人拍了拍，与此同时，蒙在头上的被子被人掀开，斯蒂凡负隅顽抗还想继续往被子里钻，翘起的嘴角却泄露了天机。“快点，咖啡要凉了。”那人又拍拍他后背。

心有不甘的扭了扭，斯蒂凡睁开眼睛，看到桌上摆着牛角面包，黑咖啡和切块的水果，“你买的？”

亚古丁扁扁嘴，委屈的说，“我倒是想给你做早餐，怕你说我虐待你啊。”

斯蒂凡忍俊不禁，“对不起廖莎，虽然我很爱你，但你的煎蛋我是真的爱不起。”

亚古丁闻言更加委屈地往床上一扑，压得斯蒂凡不能动弹，斯蒂凡拍拍身上撒娇的毛熊，“起来啦。”身上的大型动物扭了扭，“不要，我受伤了，要斯蒂凡亲亲才能起来。”斯蒂凡笑着抬头亲了亲身上完全不顾世界冠军形象的某人，“你这样子，要是被粉丝看到了，啧啧。”

“无所谓了，反正你还是我粉丝就够了。”亚古丁抱着窝在被子里的斯蒂凡，像抱着一个超大玩偶，“昨晚满意吗？我演技怎么样？”

斯蒂凡闭着眼睛抬起头，似乎在回味，“嗯，满意。但是我在酒吧不会点红酒。”

“我还不能保留一点小爱好了？”亚古丁揉揉怀里的“大抱枕”，耍赖。

“好啦好啦，廖莎最好啦~快让我起来，咖啡要凉了~”

亚古丁这才满意地放开他起身，顺道把他一起从床上拉起来，“快去洗脸，回来吃早餐。”

斯蒂凡凑近亲了亲亚古丁，“下次我们试试更衣室吧。”旋即转身进了卫生间。亚古丁一愣，笑道，“如你所愿。”


End file.
